fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Light God Slayer Magic
Light God Slayer Magic (光の滅神魔法 Hikari no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and more notably a God Slayer Magic that utilises the elements of Light Magic to give users of the magic the extreme capability and power to be able to slay gods, magical deities that are known to surpass even the mighty in terms of power and are labelled as the most powerful creatures on Earth Land. Users of Light God Slayer Magic are known to be much more advanced and powerful than the likes of Light Dragon Slayer Magic and Light Devil Slayer Magic users due to how powerful they would need to be to be able to slay a God, but this however doesn't mean that one would actually need a God Slayer Magic to do so, though having this magic in your arsenal gives you much more of a right and advantage to do so. Just like other Elemental Slayer Magics, users of Light God Slayer Magic are capable of generating, manipulating, and consuming their chosen element which in this case is Light, a natural agent that helps stimulate sight which allows people to see, but in this case using the element of Light to deliver devastating attacks that can cause serious harm. Like all God Slayer Magics, Light God Slayer Magic's colour when casted comes as a mixture of both black and yellow, and users of Light God Slayer Magic are capable of manipulating Light in all ways possible to take down their foes. The properties of Light God Slayer is very similar to White God Slayer or any other White Slayer Magics in history due to both magics havin the ability to consuming white/light, but the difference with Light God Slayer, is that anything with light is involved with the magic and also has the ability to cast healing magics similair to a Sky Dragon Slayer. Of all God Slayer Magics, Light God Slayer Magic is probably one of the more nutral magics in the whole Lost Magic branch, compared to Fire God Slayers who are more of the offensive side and some weaker God Slayer Magics with more defensive capabilities, making Light God Slayer perfect for anyone who can both be offensive and defensive thanks to the many abilities. With Light being the known opposite to the element of Darkness, just as how Darkness Magic is generated and powered by the negative emptions of the caster, Light God Slayers may become more powerful by generating their positive energy into their magic, likewaise making them more powerful, which makes sense to why most Light God Slayers are pretty cheery and positive most of the time. Description Spells Normal Spells *'Light God Bellow' *'Light God Crushing Fist' *'Light God Steel Sole' *'Light God Dance' *'Light God Healing Spell' *'Light God Piercing Hit' *'Light God Blinding Blast' *'Light God Chain' *'Light God Natural Rejuvination' *'Light God Palm' *'God Pulse' Secret Art *'Black Apollo: Flaring Missile' Trivia *Permission to take over was given by Per.